


Teach Me

by wingedcatninja



Series: Experimental [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual SPN MiniBang, Dialog heavy, Domme OC, Edging, Emotions, Established Relationship, F/M, Femdom, Orgasm Delay, SPN Dean Bingo 2020, SPN Kink Bingo 2020, SSC, Smut, Sub Dean, Sub!Dean, Submissive Dean Winchester, Teasing, cock teasing, first time D/s relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:08:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26927110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingedcatninja/pseuds/wingedcatninja
Summary: While Dean has enjoyed what the two of them have been doing so far, the BDSM lifestyle is still mostly new to him. Kat doesn’t mind teaching him.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Experimental [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1073715
Kudos: 9





	Teach Me

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Written for the Asexual SPN MiniBang. Also, part of the Experimental series, and takes place directly after Scream. Big thanks to [@emilyshurley](https://emilyshurley.tumblr.com/) and [@just-another-busy-fangirl](https://just-another-busy-fangirl.tumblr.com/) for the feedback. I apologize for nothing.
> 
> Square Filled ([@spnkinkbingo](http://spnkinkbingo.tumblr.com/)): Dom/sub  
> Square Filled ([@spndeanbingo](http://spndeanbingo.tumblr.com/)): Friends to Lovers
> 
> [Artwork by Blusxa](https://www.pixiv.net/en/artworks/84774828).

Dean woke up wrapped around Kat’s still sleeping body. It took him a moment to remember what had happened the night before. The dull ache of the scratches covering his chest and abdomen helped remind him and his lips curved into a smile. 

While Dean was naked, Kat was in the t-shirt and briefs she had put on the night before. He wanted so badly to wake her up with kisses and caresses but managed to resist the urge. He had no idea how she might react to his advances and he would be damned if he was going to ruin this thing they had going because he crossed that line. Instead, he gently disentangled himself, leaving her half on her back, her hair fanned out over his pillow. She smacked her lips and sighed, but did not wake. Dean grabbed a pair of sweats and a t-shirt, pulling them on as quietly as he could before slipping out of the room with the intention of bringing her breakfast in bed.

He was just finishing up the bacon, a neat stack of pancakes already sitting on a plate, butter melting on top when she ambled into the kitchen. Her hair was a mess, her eyes half-closed, and her feet bare, but to Dean, she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He hurried over and handed her a mug of coffee with cream and sugar just the way she liked it. She hummed in delight and took a sip, then sat down at the table, head in her hands.

“Ugh, I feel like I have a hangover,” she grumbled.

“I’m sorry. I was gonna bring you breakfast in bed, but you beat me to it,” Dean said.

He put the bacon next to the pancakes and brought the plate over to the table, along with the bottle of syrup and utensils. He slid it in front of her and felt a warm fuzzy feeling spread from his chest at her grateful smile.

“Thanks. If I’d known I’d’ve stayed in bed,” she said, mouth full of bacon.

Dean grabbed his plate and sat down at the opposite side of the table from her. It was mesmerizing watching her shuffle the food into her mouth and Dean had to remind himself to eat his own. He waited until she had finished it all off and was sipping her coffee before he pushed his plate away and sat forward, leaning his forearms on the table.

“So. Last night,” he started.

She looked up at him, meeting his eyes silently, and waited for him to continue.

Dean cleared his throat and looked down at the tabletop, suddenly shy.

“It was...uhm...pretty intense,” he finally managed.

Kat nodded, taking another tiny sip of the coffee. There was only a little bit left in the mug and she used it as a distraction, keeping herself from saying anything.

Dean glanced up at her, his fingers idly pushing a stray crumb around his plate.

“I, uhm, I think I’d like to explore some more into that...stuff,” he mumbled.

Kat watched him over the rim of the cup. She noted the flush in his cheeks, the tension in his shoulders, the slight tremble of his fingers. With slow, deliberate movements, she set the mug down out of the way and mimicked Dean’s pose, forearms on the table. It brought her hands to within inches of his. She caught his eyes and held them.

“‘Stuff’ is a pretty vague term, Dean. You’ll have to be more specific,” she prompted him.

“Right,” Dean said, his hand coming up to rub the back of his neck. “I, uhm, I may have looked up some stuff-,” he grimaced apologetically at using the same vague term again, “on the internet, but it’s all pretty crappy porn. I-I didn’t know how to find good, y’know, info.”

Kat nodded again, knowing full well what he was talking about. The information was out there, but it took some digging to find the best sites. Unless you already knew where to look. She cringed inwardly thinking of the kind of porn Dean would have found.

“I’ve already told you, I’m willing to teach you if you want to learn, Dean,” she said, still keeping eye-contact.

“I wasn’t sure if-if that extended to-to this other...stuff,” Dean said, hesitating at using the same term again.

“Dean,” Kat said, making sure he was paying attention, “maybe you didn’t pick up on the fact that I’ve been in this lifestyle for years. I’m talking the whole nine yards. I know what I like and what my limits are. I’ll say it again...if you want to learn…” she trailed off and looked at him pointedly.

Dean’s tongue flicked out to wet his lips, leaving them glistening with moisture in the sharp light of the kitchen. She saw his pupils dilate, his cheeks flushing a deeper red.

“...Then teach me,” he said softly.

Kat’s lips curved into a small smile and she nodded, her hand reaching across to pat his. No words were needed; not yet. Standing, she collected both of their dishes and carried them over to the sink. Dean followed, downing the last of his coffee and adding his mug to the rest. This was something they had done enough times that it was like a synchronized dance; she washed, he dried. The simple domestic task helped Dean calm down and regain his footing a bit. He was going to need that calm for the talk they would have in a little while.

“Where’s Sam? Did he come back yet?” Kat felt obligated to ask.

“Haven’t seen him. I’ll text him,” Dean said, already pulling his phone out of the pocket of his sweatpants. 

Without waiting, Kat headed to her room, feeling the need to at least freshen up. Dean caught up to her outside the shower room.

“Sam’s not gonna be back until late tonight,” he reported.

“Ok. I decided I want a shower, after all, maybe it’ll clear some of the fog in my brain. Since we have the Bunker to ourselves, why don’t I catch up with you in the library after?” Kat suggested.

Dean nodded and headed off. She took her time in the shower, and he caught himself imagining her in there between attempting to read news articles online. It made his cheeks burn, but he seemed to have no control over where his thoughts took him.

Finally, she swept into the room and sat down on the other side of the table from him with a sigh. She was wearing another t-shirt and a pair of leggings and Dean shivered a little at the sight of her bare feet on the cold floor.

“Feel better?” Dean asked, pushing the laptop away.

“So much. I finally don’t smell like demon guts anymore.” She propped her feet on the table and ran her fingers through her still-wet hair. “So, let’s talk.”

Dean kicked the chair next to him out from under the table a bit, then leaned back and propped his feet on it. He crossed his arms and looked down, avoiding her eyes.

“I don’t really know where to start,” he admitted in a mumble directed at the freckles on his arm.

“Alright. Let’s start like before, with your previous experience and go from there,” Kat decided. “So, have you ever done anything like what we did last night with anyone else?”

Dean shook his head, still intensely studying the freckles on his arms. When she remained silent, he glanced up and blushed at her expression.

“Sorry. No, I’ve never done anything like that before. I’ve never trusted anyone enough to tie me up like that,” he said.

“That makes sense. I’m really glad you trust me, Dean. Is that what you want to explore more of? Bondage?” Kat cocked her head slightly, studying his face and body.

“Yea- Yes,” Dean answered without looking at her.

“I’m surprised, Dean. I would’ve thought being tied up would bring up unpleasant memories for you,” Kat said, making it not quite a question, giving him the option to not answer.

Dean shrugged, taking the out. He was not quite ready to talk about that yet, not even with her. She knew some of what he had been through, but he had wanted to keep the worst parts from her. Kat let him skirt the subject, knowing how difficult a topic it was for him to talk about. She was just happy he trusted her as much as he did.

“Ok, well, you’re gonna have to give me some more to go on here, Dean. You mentioned ‘stuff’, so I have to assume you meant more than the bondage. What else?” She prodded, taking her eyes off him long enough to lean her head back and enjoy the feeling of the cool Bunker air on the back of her neck.

“Yeah, uhm, that’s just it,” Dean began hesitantly, “I really like what we’ve been doing, but the stuff I found on the internet kinda scared me a little.”

Kat snorted derisively and pulled her hair up, looking back at Dean.

“I can imagine what you found. That stuff is...just, ignore it.” She let the hair fall back down and sat forward, feet on the floor. “No wait, actually, we can use it as a teaching moment. Why don’t you pull up something you found? Anything.”

Dean looked at her like she had gone mad, but pulled the laptop closer and typed something in. While he searched, she moved closer, pushing his feet off the chair and sitting there. Dean had chosen a video at random and he looked at her for confirmation before pressing play.

It was a terrible fetish porn video with a girl in latex thigh-high stiletto boots, a matching underbust corset, and not much else. She had a guy tied to a bed and spent a good deal of the video calling him names while jacking him off and moaning exaggeratedly. Kat sped through the video, her lip curled in a disgusted sneer the entire time.

“Ugh. Ok, first off, what made you choose this video in the first place?” She looked at Dean, who was blushing furiously.

“The, uhm, the bondage, mostly,” Dean mumbled, avoiding her eyes.

“Ok, I can see that,” Kat said. “Let me guess what you didn’t like about it; the name-calling and degradation.”

Dean nodded, still avoiding her eyes. Grabbing his chin, Kat turned his head and forced him to look at her.

“This is not what a real relationship is like, Dean, you get that right?”

“I-I guess?” Dean stammered.

“Ok, here,” she said, letting go of him and pulling the laptop to her. 

She typed in a URL and a new page opened. This one was mainly text. She pushed the computer closer to Dean.

“I’m gonna go get us some more coffee while you read this. Don’t start filling anything out until I get back, ok?” She waited for him to nod before heading to the kitchen.

Dean had to admit, if only to himself, that he was relieved she had left him to read through the page alone. He had never watched porn with anyone before and he found the experience uncomfortable. Shaking it off, he skimmed through the first couple of paragraphs, then had to go back and read them more thoroughly. This was the kind of information he had failed to find on his own. He was so immersed in reading that he barely registered when Kat returned.

She sat down next to him again and silently sipped her coffee while she waited for him to finish reading. When he finally sat back and let out a breath between pursed lips, she set the cup down and leaned forward.

“That’s a lot to take in all at once,” Dean said, grabbing the cup she had brought for him and taking a sip.

“I know. There’s more, this is just the basics, but let’s take one step at a time. I’ll bookmark the page so you can absorb it at your own pace. What I mainly wanted you to see is this,” she said and clicked through to another page.

Dean leaned forward and scanned the page, his eyes widening at the sheer amount of kinks on the list.

“What is this?”

“You already know the answer, Dean,” Kat said in an admonishing tone. “I’m gonna print this and I want you to fill it out as much as you can. Anything you’re unsure of, we can talk about before you make a decision.”

Dean moved to stand when she clicked to print, but she pushed him back down.

“Not now, dummy. First, we have another important topic to discuss,” she reminded him.

He blushed again, knowing what she meant. Once more, the freckles on his arms required intense study. Kat sat back in her chair and propped her feet on his lap.

“Alright, I’ll start,” she conceded. “I already know how you feel about sex and intimacy. I know it’s pretty important to you. I’ve tried to explain to you how I see it. So I guess the question is; did you understand me?”

Dean uncrossed his arms and clasped his hands instead, his fingers picking at the skin nervously. He took two deep breaths before speaking.

“I-I think so? It’s really ha- difficult for me to put myself in your place, but I tried,” he replied, still talking to his freckles.

Kat allowed him the small safety of not looking her in the eyes. She thought she understood how hard this was for Dean to talk about. 

“Would it help if I tried to clarify?” She asked him softly.

Dean nodded before catching himself and mumbling “yeah, maybe”.

“Ok, let’s see if I can be clearer.” Kat tilted her head back and looked up at the ceiling while she sorted through what to say. 

“You’ve been with a lot of women, right?” She started, looking at him.

Dean only nodded, shrugging a little.

“Ok, then you’re used to the way they react to you, to your touch. If you were to touch me the same way, my reaction would be- I want to say the complete opposite, but that’s not right either. There would be no reaction is more like it.” Kat paused and looked at him, trying to gauge if she was making sense.

Dean frowned a little, his lips pursed in thought. Interpreting his expression as confusion, she tried again.

“Like, I simply don’t get aroused when I’m touched in the usual ways. It’s not disgusting to me or anything, I just feel...nothing.” She frowned now, hoping he understood, but feeling like she was only repeating herself.

“I guess…,” Dean started hesitantly, “I guess what I’m stuck on is the why?”

“Why do I feel nothing?” Kat asked, and Dean nodded. She shrugged. “I don’t know. It’s just how I’m wired. Like I told you before, I’ve had my share of partners before I figured it out.”

She let Dean process what she had said in silence, watching him and sipping her coffee.

“But you said you had used that one toy…?” He asked, trailing off as if he was afraid it was maybe too personal.

“The vibrator? Yeah. For whatever reason, I still get turned on by porn. Not just any porn though, it has to be a very specific kind. I imagine the girls you’re used to do it more often than I do, maybe. I don’t know.” She shrugged again, then grinned. “Maybe I’ll show you someday.”

Dean’s blush darkened and his hand came up to rub the back of his neck. His bashfulness made her chuckle. She had no doubt he would very much like to see her watching porn, but it might take him a while to admit it.

“I just want to be one hundred percent clear with you: you will never fuck me. It doesn’t mean my feelings for you mean any less. It’s not some sort of elaborate torture. It’s just the way I am.” She finished pointedly and he glanced up at her.

Dean nodded again, shrugging. 

“I guess I can deal with that,” he said, then he grinned a little. “Your hands are pretty magical after all.”

She rolled her eyes at him and returned the grin.

“Oh, you have no idea, pet.” She watched Dean blush again and chuckled, shoving him playfully before taking pity on him.

“Anyway, if that changes at any point, you have to let me know. As much as I wish I could, I can’t read your mind and I need you to communicate with me. Not just about that, by the way,” she told him.

“Is that why you always want me to ‘use my words’,” Dean asked, air-quoting around the phrase.

“It is, actually,” she nodded. Her expression sobering, she made sure she had his full attention before going on. “Now, let’s talk about limits.”

Dean sat up straight and kept his eyes on her, waiting for what she was about to say next.

“We’ll talk about your limits in-depth eventually, but I want to start by telling you about mine, and giving you some ground rules.” She got up from the chair and started pacing at the head of the table, counting the items off on her fingers.

“First off, no touching without permission. This means anything beyond a hug. If I’m naked, it’s because I want to be, it’s not an automatic invitation for you to touch me.” 

Dean looked like he wanted to say something and she held her hand up to stop him. “No questions just yet, please, Dean. Let me finish.” 

When he sat back, clearly intent on what she was saying, she resumed her pacing.

“I’ll share a bed with you if you really need it, but I prefer to sleep by myself most of the time.” She looked over at him, her eyes softening. “I know you like to cuddle, and I’ll indulge you as much as I can without making myself uncomfortable.”

Stopping her pacing, she leaned her hands on the back of the nearest chair instead.

“Now for the rules: when we’re alone, whether that’s in a bedroom or a hidden-away corner somewhere, you don’t speak unless prompted. If you have an urgent question, or there is something you don’t understand, you may let me know by saying ‘yellow’.” She waited for him to nod before going on. 

“Also for when we’re alone, I expect you to obey me without hesitation. I promise you that I’ll never hurt you,” she paused at Dean’s wry expression, “all right, I’ll never hurt you beyond what you can handle, and I’ll never cause you any permanent damage,” she clarified. “I need you to trust me on that, Dean.”

“Of course I trust you, Kat. I know you’d never hurt me, not on purpose,” Dean said, catching her cue that she expected a verbal response.

“Good. I have to be able to trust you too, though, that you’ll tell me when there’s something wrong.” 

“Yeah, obviously,” Dean replied.

“I need you to promise me, Dean.”

“I promise,” Dean said solemnly, picking up on how important this was to her.

“Good. We’ll keep using the color system that you’re already familiar with: red for stop, green for go, and yellow for pause.” She tapped a finger on her chin in thought. “Anything else? I think that’s it for now.” 

“Can I talk now?” Dean asked with a trace of his usual sass.

“Yes, you may,” Kat replied exaggeratedly.

“Can you give me more specific guidelines about what kind of touching is ok and when?” Dean asked.

“When we’re in public, or at least around friends and family, you’re ok to go on as we have been before. When we’re in private, don’t touch unless specifically given permission. Is that clearer?”

“Yes, thank you,” Dean nodded, then got a thoughtful look.

“What?” Kat asked.

“Just wondering what we’ll tell Sam,” Dean said, after catching her look.

“I’ll leave that up to you,” she replied. “He’s your brother, and I have nothing to hide, so you tell him as much or as little as you want. Just let me know so we’re on the same page.”

Dean nodded, his expression telling her that he was setting the issue aside to be pondered later.

“Ok, so you covered touching, and no talking, and communicating, and safewords. Anything else? I thought there’d be a whole list of rules,” he asked.

“That’s it for now. Let’s just keep it simple to start with and see how it goes,” she told him.

“All right, sounds easy enough. So what now?”

“The list,” she reminded him.

“Right,” Dean said, standing to go get it from the printer. 

He skimmed the first of four pages while he walked back to the table. He sat down and his eyes went to her with a look that showed just how overwhelmed he felt.

“Aww,” she heard herself say, feeling bad for him. “Here,” she took the list from him and sat down. “We’ll take it one thing at a time, ok?”

“Yeah, ok,” Dean agreed, rubbing a hand over his face.

* * *

Several hours later, they finally reached the end of the very exhaustive list of kinks. They had moved to the kitchen during that time, to cook and eat lunch, and later dinner; Dean did the cooking, while Kat checked items off the list. She tapped the sheets against the table, then set them down beside her empty plate and looked up to catch Dean’s eye.

“What you want, if I’m hearing you correctly, is for me to be in control,” she said, making the statement sound enough like a question to let Dean confirm or deny.

He coughed, choking a little on his last bite of food. 

“I, uhm, I guess?” He seemed unsure, even after all the talking they had done through the day.

“It’s just what I’m getting from your answers, Dean. You seem pretty indifferent to most of these kinks, except the ones where I’m in control,” she clarified, tapping a finger on the papers.

Dean broke away from her gaze to look down at his plate, using his fork to push a few stray crumbs around. He shrugged, looking uncomfortable.

“Dean, it’s ok,” she said, reaching across the table and lifting his chin with two fingers until she caught his eyes again. “This is a safe space. You never have to feel embarrassed or ashamed of anything with me. Ok?”

He nodded slightly. She held his eyes for a moment longer before smiling and shifting the subject by grabbing his plate and utensils. By the time they were done cleaning up after themselves, the mood between them was back to the playful banter they were both used to. 

Outside Dean’s room, he hesitated, the uncertainty clear on his face. She leaned against the wall opposite the door and cocked her head.

“Ah yes, another decision to make. Your room, or mine. While my toys are all in my room, I’d prefer to keep the ‘play’,” she air-quoted around the word, “in yours. If this works, for both of us, we could look into claiming one of the unused rooms as our playroom, I suppose.”

“All right,” Dean nodded, then paused with a frown. “Actually, I have a question.”

“Shoot,” Kat said.

“It’s stupid,” he said, blushing. 

“No such thing,” Kat assured him.

“Ok. I’m just- In those…,” he gestured down the hallway in the general direction of the library, “y’know, the videos…”

Kat nodded to encourage him to go on.

“Ugh, this is hard,” Dean groaned quietly. “I just...what do I call you?” He finally got it out, then waited for her answer with the most apologetic look she had ever seen.

“You mean, do you call me ‘Mistress’?” Kat said, her lips twitching with amusement.

“I guess, yeah,” Dean shrugged, blushing.

“Do you want to call me ‘Mistress’?” She asked, remembering that he had rated that high on the list.

“Uhm, well, I…,” he shrugged again, his blush deepening. “Only if it’s ok with you,” he said eventually.

Kat’s amused smile widened into a pleased grin. That he should get the answer right on the first try made her ridiculously happy. She knew she had been right about him.

“I don’t mind it, but I think I’d rather you just use my name for now,” she told him.

Dean caught her grin and felt his heart swell with joy that he had made her happy. He had no idea what he did to put that expression on her face, but he hoped he would be able to do it again. Often.

Kat pushed off from the wall and stepped in close to Dean, into his personal space, one hand coming to rest on his chest, over his heart. Standing so close to him, she could see every nuance of color in his green eyes. His heart beat faster under her palm.

“Are you feeling up for some fun, Dean? You wanna let go for a while, give up control? Let me make you feel good?” She cocked her head. “Or did I wear you out last night?”

His tongue came out to lick his suddenly dry lips. When he tried to speak, nothing came out, so he tried nodding, hoping that would be enough to answer her question.

Her nails dug into his flesh through the t-shirt, making him hiss in a short breath through his teeth. He was still sensitive. He had to clear his throat twice before he could speak.

“Please. Yes,” he finally managed to get out, his voice only a hoarse whisper.

Reaching around him, her body pressed up against his, she turned the doorknob and pushed the door open. Her hand on his chest prodded him to back up until he was through the door and at the foot of the bed. She patted his chest lightly before turning around to close and lock the door. Turning back, she grabbed the chair at the desk, setting it down across from where Dean still stood. With very deliberate movements, she sat down and crossed her legs, her hands resting loosely on the armrests.

Dean was watching her, his eyes following her every movement. His face was flushed, and his lips slightly parted around shallow breaths. He had goosebumps from anticipation, wondering what she would do. What she would make him do.

“Take off your shirt, Dean,” Kat said. Her soft voice was clear enough in the otherwise quiet room.

Without hesitation, Dean grabbed the hem of the shirt and pulled it over his head. The warmth of his blush extended down his chest, but he ignored it. Shirt off, he tossed it onto the loveseat that stood beside the bed, then let his arms fall loosely at his sides. Waiting. The cool bunker air felt good on his flushed skin.

Kat admired his body, her eyes tracing the lingering marks from the night before, while she pondered what to do with him. He wanted her to be in control, and one of the things he had rated high on the list had been orgasm control. Her lips curled into a wicked smile when she made up her mind.

“Pants,” she said, and Dean’s hands immediately went to the waistband of his sweats, peeling them down his legs. He kicked them aside, neither of them caring where they ended up. 

Faded red lines were still visible on his thighs, disappearing under the fabric of the plain black boxers. His hands automatically went to cover himself, but at her frown he awkwardly let them hang loosely at his sides. She took a moment to appreciate the sight of him.

“Come here,” she said, uncrossing her legs and sitting forward a little on the seat.

He moved closer until her hands on his hips stopped him. His eyes stayed on her face, looking for the smallest indication of what she might want. 

Kat planted her feet on either side of Dean’s, framing him with her legs. There were so many things running through her head - things she wanted to do to him - but she did her best to focus on the one thing she had decided on for now. 

She ran a single fingertip just under the elastic waistband of his boxers, feeling his abs tighten at her touch. Pushing the fabric down a little, she let herself explore the softness of his skin from one hipbone to the other. The skin here had all but never been exposed to the elements; it felt so much softer than other parts of him. Even here there were freckles, though not as many. Her fingertip tickled the edge of his pubes that was just barely visible, making him suck in a sharp breath.

“Put your hands behind your back, Dean,” she told him, looking up into his eyes.

He obeyed immediately, his body instinctively falling into an at-ease stance. Her smile warmed him more than the sun.

Still only using a single fingertip, she traced the outline of his cock where it rested against his left thigh. It was already filling with blood, twitching with interest at her close proximity. She dragged the finger over the growing bulge just once, then moved back to trace the edge of the waistband.

Dean let out the breath he had been holding in a small gasp when she stopped touching his cock. He was disappointed that she stopped, but curious to see what she was going to do.

Slowly, an inch at a time, she pushed the boxers down to uncover him. She was so close that, once his cock was free, he could feel her breath on his skin. Completely untouched, he felt himself grow harder at just that. He wanted to touch her so badly; he clenched his hands behind his back to stay in position.

After he stepped out of them, the boxers were forgotten. Fully naked now, he watched her hands when she grasped him in a loose fist. She wanted to touch every inch of him, explore the texture of his skin, but for now, she was focused on this one part.

When he was completely hard, she stood up from the chair, so close to him that their bodies were pressed together. The soft fabric of her leggings felt good on his cock where it was trapped between them. Her face was so close to his, it would be so easy just to close that small distance between them and kiss her, Dean thought to himself. Then it seemed like she was doing just that, and he held his breath again, closing his eyes. He felt her lips barely brush against his cheek, then her warm breath on his skin.

“Lie down on the bed, Dean,” she whispered.

It took him a second to process before his body responded. He felt like he had to force himself to step away from her, and his skin almost felt cold when he moved away, already missing the feel of her against him. He walked backward the couple of steps to the edge of the bed, his eyes still on her while he got into position.

She had only said to lie down without specifying how, so Dean chose to get on his back where he could still see her. She still stood by the chair, watching him. Her dark eyes held him captive, more than any physical bond she might put on him. He bunched both of his pillows under his head so he could keep that intangible connection.

Kat had planned to just make him lie still without tying him up since all her toys were in her room until she noticed the ropes still attached to the bed frame from the night before. Her lips quirked in a small smile and she moved to the foot of the bed. Dean’s eyes followed her when she bent down to retrieve the end of rope coiled half under the bed. She would have crouched down to be more comfortable while tying him up, but she sensed that he needed to see her. Realizing that the way she was bent over at the waist would give Dean an all but unobstructed view of her breasts, she turned slightly to let him have that small reward.

Her hands worked quickly and efficiently, wrapping the rope around each ankle in turn. She left very little slack, remembering how he had reacted to the strict bonds the previous night. When she moved up beside the bed, she let her fingers trail lightly over his leg, past his hip, and up his side. He flinched away when her touch tickled him, snorting softly at the feeling. 

Dean moved his arms into position before she spoke, his chest swelling again at her pleased expression. He flexed his wrist after she finished fastening the rope, feeling goosebumps erupt along his arm at the feeling of the rope holding him tightly. His eyes, still on her, widened in surprise when she, instead of going around the bed to the other side, straddled his waist and leaned over him to tie off his other wrist. He would never get enough of her body pressed up against his. 

With Dean completely restrained, her fingers trailed along his arm while she sat up. Her eyes shone with the pleasure of having him at her mercy. She spent a few moments just touching him, her hands caressing the skin of his arms, shoulders, and chest, nails sometimes scraping lightly over the still faintly visible marks from the night before. 

Propping herself up with one hand flat on his chest, she slid the other up the side of his neck to cup his face. His slight stubble was coarse against her palm, and she felt the muscle in his jaw tick against her touch. With the pad of her thumb, she swiped over his plush bottom lip. At her touch, his lips parted, and she slipped the digit into his mouth. His eyes on hers, he sucked gently on the finger, his tongue caressing this small part of her, worshipping her. When she slid the thumb from between his lips, his tongue slipped out to wet them. His lips remained parted, his breaths loud in the otherwise quiet room.

Her hand slid up further, fingers tangling in the short strands of his hair, tugging gently. His eyes slid half-closed at the feeling and a sigh of pleasure slipped past his lips. She brushed her fingers through his hair, nails scraping lightly against his scalp, before moving away. 

She slid down his body until she was between his legs. Sitting there, his cock and balls were completely at her mercy, and right at her fingertips. It was still fascinating to her that this single body part gave her such control over this strong, capable, hunter. A shiver rolled up her spine at the thought. 

Feather-light fingertips brushed over Dean’s cock. He bit down on his bottom lip to keep from moaning embarrassingly loudly. As it was, a small sound still escaped him, making her eyes shine with pleasure. Her touch brushed the length of him, ghosting over the tip. Shivers went up and down his spine at the feeling. Her touch was no more than a breath, a feather falling, on his hot skin. Far from enough friction, he thought. Yet, before long he was a panting, moaning mess beneath her. 

She loved to see him like this - head thrown back against the pillows, eyes clenched shut, hands fisted above the rope coiling around his wrists, dry lips parted around stuttering breaths. It made her feel like her heart was about to burst with love for him, knowing he was coming undone because of her. Completely focused on him, she read his cues - body, face, and sounds - and, using only her hands, kept him on the edge of bliss. Each time he was about to topple over, she pulled him back, to the sound of his increasingly frustrated moans. 

Her fingers were everywhere, pushing, pulling, teasing, keeping him on edge until he felt like he was going insane. It was the most exquisite torture he had ever felt, and he was at a loss. He wanted it to end, but also, he never wanted it to end. His world had shrunk down to this; her hands on him was all there was. He was completely at her mercy, floating, his body electrified by her touch. At first, he had wanted to come; now, all he wanted was for her to keep touching him.

Kat lost track of time, playing with her new toy. This was not about reaching release, it was about bringing both of them pleasure, and letting him know beyond the shadow of a doubt that she was in control. It was about allowing Dean to let go and just feel. Looking down at him, she took in the way he writhed under her touch, his panting breaths, the moans and whines that dripped from his lips. She wanted to preserve this moment in her mind forever.

Finally, she took pity on him, her fingers wrapping around his length and stroking him more firmly. The pitch of his moans immediately changed, sounding more desperate now. It took her mere moments to push him over the edge and he came with a hoarse cry of her name on his lips, his entire body quivering with the long-awaited release. She milked him until he tried to flinch away from her touch, his cock over-sensitive now. Releasing him, she stroked her hands over his hips and sides, soothing and assuring him of her presence. 

Dean’s body still trembled when he floated to full awareness. He felt heavy, like he had been through a rigorous workout, every muscle quivering with exertion. When his eyes opened, she was right there, the sight of her feeling like he was washed in her calm; her strength there to shore him up. Her smile added warmth to what he was feeling and he attempted to return it before his eyes closed of their own accord. He was too exhausted to keep them open. He felt her hands on him in soothing caresses and let himself drift on the edge of sleep. 

Kat waited until she knew he was back, at least enough for her to move away even a little. She slid off the bed and grabbed a towel from a stack on the dresser, using it to clean Dean up as much as she could. Tossing it in the general direction of the hamper, she sat on the edge of the bed, her hip pressing against Dean’s, while she untied the rope around his wrist. She massaged the arm gently before laying it at his side and moving down a little to get his ankle. 

Once he was released from his bonds, she prodded him until she was seated with her back against the headboard and his head on her lap, the blanket pulled up to his chest. She held a bottle of water to his lips until he drank a few swallows, then sat there slowly combing her fingers through his hair while he rested. It gave her time to reflect on her own feelings. 

It had been so long since she had allowed herself to feel anything for anyone. It had only ever led to heartbreak and death in the past, so why put herself through that, she had reasoned. Now though, Dean had torn down every one of her walls and wrapped himself firmly around her heart. If she was completely honest with herself, it terrified her. In their line of work, it was more than likely that Dean would meet a violent and sudden end at the hands of some monster or other. Kat had no idea what she would do if that happened. More importantly, there was nothing she could do to prevent it. 

Dean made a soft sound of distress and she realized she was gripping a handful of his hair tightly enough that she was hurting him. She carefully disentangled her fingers from his short hair and soothed his poor scalp. 

As much as she wanted to shelter and protect him, she had to accept the reality that it was impossible. After the day they had spent, she did not doubt that he would follow her anywhere, even out of the life of hunting. She also did not doubt that he would be miserable. She could not do that to him. So she had to come to terms with the inevitable. 

Drawing a deep, shuddering breath, she bent to check on Dean. By his slow, steady breathing, and relaxed body, she could tell he was asleep. She would have gone to her own room, but she wanted to be there for him when he woke up. He would need her then. So she sat there, holding him, her head leaned back against the cold concrete wall behind the bed. In her head, four words repeated over and over.

_“It will be ok.”_


End file.
